Reincarnates
by hiiro kira
Summary: 10 people died. 10 people took on their spirits. 10 people must find out what their destiny is. That is all they know. Who are the 10? What can the do? Why was it them? I suck at summaries. But it is a good story. Rated T for swearing.
1. In the Begininng

In the beginning there were two men who fought. In one of their daily fights, both got killed. The men were reincarnated in a different country. This is what happened to the two men and their friends who died the same day. No one knows why, but they did. The best guess is us. The reincarnates. That is what we have been named. We are the ones chosen to host those from the dreadful day when ten people died. The ten people who were the most deadly in their time. In the country of America we reside. We will become the next set of ten. But first we have to figure out why it was us. Why we are connected. Why we only figured it out now. Most importantly, how we will get along and not kill each other like the last. Who knows, we might change the world if we can survive each other. For now, all we know will be written here. Every development will be written in this document for future generations and for those we need to find. If you feel a connection like we describe, find us. You might be one of the ten. For those who think this is just a story, fine. Just know, this is no story. This is our life. It always will be.

-SS

-BM

We are the first two. We will find the others.


	2. The First Meeting Part 1

SS POV

I was in the car with my mom and her fiance. I say fiance because my parents are divorced. My brother is also in the car. We are on our way to meet some of mom's friends. I guess they have a daughter around our age. I don't really care, as long as she isn't mean to my brother. If she is there will be a big problem.

"Seth. We're here. Time to meet the Monfils." Blane said. Blane is my brother. Yes that means my name is Seth. The people we are meeting are the Monfils family.

"Whatever Blane. Let's just get this over with." I said as I climbed out of the car.

BM POV

I was so excited. I get to meet new people! Some of Mom and Dad's friends are coming over. I heard they have two boys that are my age. One's nine months younger. The other one is one year nine months and three weeks younger. I don't care about that anyway. As long as I have people to hang with I am fine. I just moved here after all. I was just happy to find out my old friend had moved here a few years ago. Now I get to meet more people.

"Brooklyn! Come down. The boys are here." my mom called. That's my name. Brooklyn. After the city and bridge.

"Coming Mom!" I yelled back. Yay! They are here!

That was the beginning of how we met. We didn't know how bad this meeting would get. But no one would have known. We only just found out why it was so bad. Oh well. We know now.

-SS

-BM

That's all for today. We have people to find after all.


	3. The First Meeting Part 2

SS POV

The girl, Brooklyn, came down the stairs and looked right at me. She had a smile, but it quickly disappeared while she was looking at me. We glared at each other for about five minutes before Blane broke the silence.

"Hi! I'm Blane. This is my older brother Seth. You must be Brooklyn." Blane said.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you Blane." Brooklyn responded.

"You guys head up to the game room. We have to talk about some things." her dad, Brian, said.

"Okay. Show us the way Brooklyn." Blane said. Brooklyn led us upstairs and down a hallway. She unlocked a door and went inside as we followed her.

BM POV

The boys seemed familiar. I don't know why, but I feel like I know them from somewhere. Blane seems nice, perhaps annoying. Then you have Seth. I can't help but hate him. From how he looked at me he feels the same.

"Hey. Brooklyn. How about a game?" Seth asked. I was confused but nodded anyway. Why was he asking me that? It didn't seem like he liked me. Then he took out a knife. Where did that come from? I dodged as he ran at me with it.

"Oh. That kind of game. You're going down Flea." I said. I don't know where that nickname came from. For some reason it seemed normal to call Seth that. So we went back and forth. He would slash at me and I would dodge. Then I would throw something at him and he would dodge. Sometimes I would get cut or he would get hit. After about a second we would go back to fighting. We were so wrapped up in the fight that we didn't notice when Blane left the room. We were in our own world now.

SS POV

"What the hell?!" I heard. I turned my head and saw Eric, my mom's fiance, with Mom, Sandy, and Brian. Blane was behind them. He must have gone to get them. While I was distracted, Brooklyn threw a couch at me. I ducked just in time and threw my knife at her. She dodged and it stuck into the wall.

"Enough! Why are you fighting?" Mom asked.

"It's a game." I replied flatly.

"Not when you bring a knife into it, ya Flea!" Brooklyn yelled.

"It is if I say it is, Protozoan." I taunted.

"You want a couch to the head?" she yelled back.

"Stop! Don't fight! Please." Blane begged.

"Tch." we both said.

"I guess our visit is over. Let's go Seth." Mom said.

"Whatever." I replied walking to the door. "See you soon Protozoan."

"Oh no you won't Flea." Brooklyn snapped. She is to easy to rile up. This will be so fun.

That was the first of many meetings. Fun for Seth. Not for me. This will be hell. **They could be fun. You never know.** You are a suicidal maniac if you think that these meetings will be fun. **I am not! I'm a god.** Damn it! You are not a god you flea! **Yes I am! *runs out of room*** Seeeeth! Get back here! *rips out door and runs after Seth* _Well. I guess I will close out this chapter. So bye! See you soon!_

 _-BS_

-BM

 **-SS**

Okay so SS is Seth BS is Blane and BM is Brooklyn. as more characters that are important are introduced I will add who they are for you. Only the ten will get there initials and write in the endings. Thank you for the views! Hiiro Kira.


	4. The Battle in the Park

BM POV

The next day I went to the park. I was going to meet up with an old friend. She moved away when I was younger. Recently, I found out that I moved to the same place this past year. We were planning to meet at the park then go to the comic book store. Keyword is _was._ ( **SS: Why was? and you nerd.** ) (BM: Shut up! I was getting there. It was your fault anyway. You know that.) But that plan didn't happen. I just finished eating lunch at the park. I could see my friend, Renee, coming over. I was about to wave when someone blocked her from view. That someone was Seth. Great.

 _"Just go around him. Please just go around him Renee. Don't let the bastard is me."_ I thought. She was no mind reader, so she didn't hear my begging. Being the kind person she is, she let him go first. Damn.

"Brook-chan! Nice to see you. How about another game?" Seth asked me. Oh fuck no. Before I could answer he took out his knife. I took the bench I was sitting on and threw it at him. He dodged. Renee was behind him. Crap. I ran like the devil was behind me. I got in front of her just in time. The bench hit my back. I winced then gave Renee a warning.

"Renee. Go home. This is dangerous. Go." as the words left my mouth she nodded and ran off.

SS POV

I watched as Brooklyn sent her little friend home. How cute. The monster has feelings. Oh well. Time to play!

"You're not stopping the game yet are you?" I asked with a pout.

"Hell no. Just getting my friend out of danger." she said with a smirk.

"I didn't know you had friends. I mean, who would want to befriend a monster?" I teased.

"I'm not a monster. I just have amazing strength. You god damn flea." she growled at me. Feisty.

"I don't know about that. Who knows! Maybe we were born to be enemies. The monster and the god." I said.

"Tch. you're no god. Just an ass with a suicidal god complex." she retorted. Ouch. That hurt.

"Time to play Brookie-chan!" I said taking out my knife. Time for payback. I will make her regret that last comment.

"You bet your ass it is Flea." she said grabbing another bench. We went at it. Me slashing at her, her throwing things at me. We both dodged. Sometimes she would hit me, and I her. Yet we weren't phased. We just kept fighting. In the end we were stopped by Blane. Again. He ran up out of nowhere. He begged us to stop. Being the loving brother I am, (BM: ya sure. Loving brother. You. Ha.) **(SS: shut up. I am a very loving brother.)** I stopped and went home. Blane probably bandaged up Brooklyn. He has an amazing ability at healing people. I say he should be a doctor when he grows up. Anyway, it would be awhile until he got home. I decided to just visit the local store.

So that was the first public fight that Brooklyn and Seth had. It caused a lot of problems. You will learn about those later. But the fight was only first of the soon to be regular routine. Blane did indeed bandage Brooklyn up. Only, Brooklyn forgot to ask some important questions. This will lead to a lot of trouble. By the way, I am the next of the 10 to be found. That is all for me to say.

-RS

 _Don't spoil the next entry! They aren't supposed to know about that yet. Besides they don't know who you are! Brooklyn and Seth have to introduce you in this part. You shouldn't be talking yet. You are going to confuse everybody! Idiot!_

-BS

 **Would you two stop fighting! Brooklyn will not be happy with you! I am not covering for you again. Is that clear? The protozoan never believes me anyway. Either way Renee was introduced this time. Brooklyn gave her permission to speak. So stop complaining. Unless you want to take it up with meat-head.**

-SS

What was that Seth? Meat-head? Last time I checked I had a fully functioning brain. At least I don't have a stupid god complex. Blane I did give Renee permission to speak. I was going to introduce her full name after she spoke to make everything clear again. So to you people reading this: The person RS is Renee. She is the one that was almost hit by the bench. She will show up again in later entries. For the time being she will be the one doing the closings. That's all. Bye!

-BM

BM-Brooklyn

SS-Seth

BS-Blane

RS-Renee


	5. Just to clarify

There seems to be some confusion. So as of now there are four characters that represent some of the Durarara! cast. The people from the cast are: Shizuo Heiwajima as Brooklyn or BM, Izaya Orihara as Seth or SS, Celty Sturluson as Renee or RS, and Shinra Kishitani as Blane or BS. The other main characters will be Erika Karisawa, Walker Yumasaki, Mikado Ryugamine, Masaomi Kida, Kyohei Kadota, and Kasuka Heiwajima. Other characters that will be involved but not as big are: Anri Sonohara, Mairu Orihara, Kururi Orihara, and Simon Brezhnew. More will be added at a later date.


	6. The Start to a Terrible Plan

BM POV

After Blane made us stop fighting, Seth left while Blane bandaged me up. We talked for a bit while I was being bandaged. Blane was really good at it. He should be a doctor when he grows up.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He doesn't know why, but he feels like he knows you and hated you before." Blane said.

"Him too? Huh. Then it cannot be a coincidence." I said.

"What?" Blane asked. I didn't realize I said that out loud. Oops.

"I feel the same way about him." I told Blane.

"He's not bad. I promise. He's actually really nice." Blane said. ( **SS: You bet I am!)** (BM: Damn it Bastard! Just because we get along doesn't mean I think you're nice! I still hate you.) **(SS: Hey!)** (BM: Suck it.)

"Not from what I've seen." I grimaced.

"He's typically not like that. Trust me. He's only like that when he sees someone as a threat to me. Or if they betray him." Blane explained.

"Okay. So why is he like that to me? I didn't do anything to him before, and I'm not a threat to you." I said.

"He doesn't know. He says it's like instinct." Blane said.

"Then I can't blame him. Can I?" I asked.

"That's up to you." Blane said.

Then we head to our own homes. I was left wondering what to do when I realized something. I forgot to ask Blane how to redo the wrappings and how often to change them. DAMNIT! Now I have to go look for him. That could take the whole day. Not to mention I don't know where he lives. Or that fact that I might run into Seth. Great. Just great. My day just keeps getting worse and worse. Why does the world hate me?

That is all for today. The plan is yet to be revealed but it will be worth waiting for. Not to mention that what comes out of it will be more than anyone expected. You can guess who started it though. Not many people can cause so many problems. Until next time! Have a great day. If possible.

-RS

- _BS_

- **SS**

 **-** BM


End file.
